


Can't Help It

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: College AU, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, and sylvia is sooper Gay(tm), coffee shop AU, genderfluid wander, naughty transphobes are subjected to wander crying, nerdzzzz, self-hatred/, there r many gayz, trans sylvia, transphobia/, wander is a kindly dork that doesn't know how to shave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander has way too many dreams. But it's not like he cares much about that. <br/>He works at a local coffee shop and absolutely loves it! Especially this one regular named 'Hater'. Who happens to go to the same college as him!<br/>In human au, everyone is gay, and for some reason, in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Usual (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> //  
> Ok so it feels appropriate to put these human headcanons on this notey thing so here :0D
> 
> Wander- Mixed-race, very hairy, dfab, 4'6, genderfluid
> 
> Sylvia- black, big buff, dmab, 6'4, trans girl
> 
> Hater- white as the driven snow i swear it looks like he's never even seen a PICTURE of the sun, scronniest, 5'6, token cis
> 
> Peepers- chinese, wubba lubba chub-chub, 4'2, agender
> 
> Dominator- short spiteful albino, i heard that dominator has an 8-pack, that dominator is shredded, 5'8, demigirl

Wander groaned and swatted his hand.

"C'mon, buddy. You gotta get to work."

"Dun wanna.... Fi'h more minutes...."

"Five more minutes, than you get up."

Wander smiled and cuddled his pillow "Thah you, Syl... love ya..."

"Love you too, buddy." Sylvia shook her head and went to get ready. 

Sylvia examined herself in the mirror, her muscley arms exposed by a blue tank top. She pulled her dreadlocks into a messy ponytail and switched her lip rings to the little clear ones. 

Sylvia looked at her watch. Five minutes already?

"Hey, Wander, you've gotta get dressed!"

"Mm.... I don't wanna..."

"Sorry, You might not wanna, but you gotta."

Wander sat up and rubbed at his eyes "Blegh..." he stood up shakily, rubbing his palms at his eyes. Sylvia smiled "Mornin', buddy."

"Mornin', Syl." Wander beamed up at the taller girl as he bent over to grab his favorite vest off the floor. He talked cheerfully with Sylvia as he picked out his clothing for the day, in the end he decided on a t-shirt for his favorite comic, shorts, and a orange faux-fur vest, and he walked into the bathroom to change.

Wander took off his very over-sized sleep shirt and examined himself in the mirror, he rubbed his hands over his scars and beamed with pride. He slid on his shirt, which featured a longhaired girl with actual galaxies tangled in her hair, and a bright smile, his absolute most favorite character ever. 

As he finished getting dressed, he noticed a stain in the faux-fur. He grunted and took it off, laying it on the counter.

"I've gotta go! See ya, Syl!"

"See ya later, Wander."

\---

Wander greeted the customer with a peppy grin "Howdy! Welcome to Cafe Florble! What can I get for ya?" the customer was extremely short, and had on an eyepatch. 

"Uh... a mocha frappe, extra caffeine."

"Okay! What's name your name?"

"Peepers."

Wander nodded and wrote it on a cup "I'll call ya when it's done!" Peepers gave a small grin "Thanks."

Wander went about making the coffee, when he heard a familiar grunt. He turned his head and saw a equally as familiar regular named Hater.

"Oh, hi, Hatey! I'll be with ya in a second!"

Hater grimiced at the nickname, but still nodded.

"You haven't been comin' in lately! Did somethin' happen?"

"No. Classes."

"Oh! You're in school?"

"Yeah, college."

"Oh wow! Me too! What one you in?"

"N.O.U."

"Ohh! Me too! What're you taking classes fo- one second! Mocha frappe for Peepers!" 

The short man came up and grabbed his coffee "Thanks. Oh! Hello, Hater!"

"Hey, Peepers." the paler spoke in a grumble, obviously not in the mood. 

"Oh, is it really seven already? See ya in biochem!"

"Yeah, see ya, Peepo."

Peepers' face flushed and he rolled his eyes "Bye." hd said before walking off. 

"I'll get my usual."

"Okay! As I was saying, what're you trying to do?"

Hater shrugged and looked away "I dunno yet... What are you doing?"

"Graphic design." Wander smiled and began making a caramel latte. 

"Cool."

Wander's cheeks flushed and he smiled and looked over "Ya think?" Hater nodded and rested his cheek against his hands "I guess." Wander smiled and topped the coffee with whipped cream and slid it to Hater "Glad ya think so."

Hater nodded and sat over in the corner, pulling out his laptop and doing... something.

\---

As Wander's shift came to an end, Hater stood and started to gather his stuff.

"Oh, Hatey, you, uh... Wanna walk to school together?"

Hater looked over and shrugged "... Why not?"

Wander squeek-giggled and nodded, turning to his co-worker "I'm heading out, Paige!"

The brightly haired girl waved "See ya, Wander." she gave a half a grin and waved.

Wander, being only four foot tall, stood only at Hater's shoulders. Though being short was literally one of the hardest things to deal with day-to-day (@ all the tall people reading this: >:0( fight me im 5' and full of spite. i need to stand on chairs to get coffee cups.), but boy, did he love being short. He looked up at Hater "So how long have ya been in college?"

"About a week."

Wander nodded and looked away. He gave a gentle hum and put a little more bounce in his step. 

"So," he drew out the 'O' until his mouth was in the shape of one "Why exactly are you in graphic design?"

"I wanna be a storyboard artist!" Hater looked completely dumbfounded "A what-now?"

"They draw for cartoons, like... if the script says that the character takes a swig of soda, they draw them doing it."

"Why?"

Wander giggled "So the animators know what to do?"

Hater furrowed his brow "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because drawing is fun! And cartoons are AMAZING!"

"Nuh uh! They're for little kids!"

"Not all cartoons are for little kids, like Steven Universe, or Gravity Falls!"

"Those sound stupid."

"They are not!" Wander crossed his arms "They are both very smart and well-written!"

Hater flicked a brow upwards "Really?"

"Yes. And, in fact, Steven Universe is a very diverse show!"

((ok so i have no more room so I'll finish this in two chapters


	2. The Usual (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: transphobic slurs/straight up transphobia.
> 
> I'm sorry, I felt very physically repulsed when I wrote that word. I s2g haters gonna be a better person sooner or later

"Diverse?" Hater said as if it was foreign.

"Yes!"

"Wha'zzat mean?"

"Well... There's an aromantic, three lesbians, a nonbinary character, one is probably bi..."

"I literally only understood one word out out of that..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What's aromantic?"

"Oh! That's when you don't experience romantic attraction, nonbinary is an umbrella term, which generally is not a binary gender, and bi is bisexual."

"That's stupid!"

Wander furrowed his brow "I'll have you know, I'm nonbinary myself, and that's very rude."

Hater crossed his arms "What even is 'Binary'?!"

"Male and female." Hater grunted. "So I assume it's okay to refer to you as a man?"

"Yeah. What do I look like, some tranny?"

Wander halted, his nose turned upwards, and his stomach lurched "Now, it's obvious that you haven't been taught about the LGBTQIA community. That... word, is a disgusting slur against trans people."

Hater looked over and flicked a brow up "And? What about it?"

"It's a filthy, offensive word!"

"Really?" Hater smirked and held a hand on his hip "Oh, please tell me more about how oppressed you people are. About how hard it is to have your junk shoved down normal peoples throats."

Wander began to shake, he was furious. "Oh really?! I wake up to boring white men singing songs about boring white women who are so perfect because they're cis, white, straight, and 'normal'! I love all these gum commercials with boring straights being boringly in love and perfect! It really is okay to be straight, but 'You people' always get the happy endings!"

Hater smiled "Really?"

"Trans people are literally being murdered, and gay people are killing themselves! Now-" Wander began to tear up "-Ge-et away from me."

Hater's eyes widened "Whoa, uh-"

"Y-You don't know how hard it is to be told everyday that you don't exist, to- to see your friend die because of the fact-" he broke off and looked away, rubbing at his eyes "I- I was taught since I was born to f-find trans people disgusting- and-" Hater looked away uncomfortabley and bit his lip, unsure as to what to do.

"Hey- um- y-you need to calm dow-"

"-Y-You never had that internalized self-hatred."

Hater looked away and let out an 'Umm' before looking back up "Don't you, uh... have a class?"

Wander nodded and wiped his eyes "Bye..." he mumbled weakly before walking off.

'What did I do?' Hater wondered to himself.


End file.
